Numbuh Unknown
Numbuh Unknown was documented as one of the Supreme Leaders of the Sixth Generation Kids Next Door at the time of the 19th Century, he is currently known for his leadership roles during the time of the destructive 37 hour long 19th Century War with the Kid Titans of Demoral and mostly led the defenses of most of the Alamode region and its neighboring terrains from the Kid Titans of Demoral at the time of their accidental arrival in the 19th Century after an Electromagnetic storm blew them straight from 1956. He was also known as the first official Kids Next Door operative in history of the 19th Century to ever shoot down a KTD H.O.R.N.E.T at the time of the last hours of the 19th Century war when the KTD laid siege to Sector Ogust, anw as also credited with the first 19th Century Kids Next Door victory against the Kid Titans of Demoral after many failed assaults in the early to mid hours of the war against Alamode Village. Following his heroic stand at Sector Ogust, Numbuh Unknown also was known to lead the 19th Century Kids Next Door Operatives in the final assault against the Kid Titans of Demoral's stronghold in Alamode Village, which despite setbacks in the early minutes of the attack, was able to overrun the KTD defenses with the help of other Operatives world wide that joined the cause, tipping the tide of power against the Kid Titans of Demoral and finally allowing the 19th Century Kids Next Door into Alamode Village after many failed attempts in the last 37 hours, which stated by him felt like a bajillion years. However the Battle was never fully concluded, as the Electromagnetic storm returned a second time and forced Numbuh Unknown and the rest of the other 19th Century Kids Next Door operatives back into cover, as the storm blew the KTD out of the 19th Century with the exception of 2 H.O.R.N.E.T Gunships (1 that crashed from flying debris, the second being shot down hours earlier,) leaving the last battle that ended the 37 hour war as a draw, but was stated as a victory for the 19th Century in Numbuh Unknown's eyes. Numbuh Unknown remained the Supreme leader of the Sixth Generation Kids Next Door until the events of the Flash Freeze Disaster that took place 2 years following the destructive 37 hour war with the Kid Titans of Demoral, where his fate after 1806 was left unknown, but it was most likely that he was decommissioned at that time period as he would have been 13 at the time of the Flash Freeze Disaster. It was never discovered if Numbuh Unknown was ever replaced as the Supreme leader of the 19th Century Kids Next Door or if he ever had a predecessor before he took the role as Supreme Leader, as no further evidence following the Flash Freeze Disaster was ever recorded during the 10 year period where all 5,000 kids were thawed out and decommissioned, this is also highly unlikely as it was stated by Numbuh 50 Million B.C. that the Flash Freeze Disaster weakened the Sixth Generation to the point that it disbanded itself, hinting that after the disaster at the Alamode, that no other Supreme Leader took over in Numbuh Unknown's place following the Flash Freeze Event, as the Sixth Generation KND dissolved in 1816, meaning that Numbuh Unknown may have still likely been Supreme Leader even during the Flash Freeze Disaster, and might have still been 12 years old, prior to the Ice Scream Nuclear Explosion that froze 10,000 Sixth Generation Kids Next Door Operatives, and might have been also caught in the Nuclear Ice Cream blast waves himself, which could explain why he was never shown in Operation Caked Five, as he might have been among the 10,000 Sixth Generation KND Operatives who tragically became frozen, and was thawed out and decommissioned 10 years later in 1816, which would also go on to the be the very same year that the Sixth Generation Kids Next Door would Dissolve. This would further reveal that Numbuh 50 Million B.C's words were true, revealing that after the Flash Freeze Disaster, the Sixth generation Kids Next Door had remained leaderless until the Organization's Dissolving in 1816, furthering promoting the fact that Numbuh Unknown had no successors after the Ice Cream Nuclear Explosion of 1806. ''Personality Known as a brilliant and noble leader of the 19th Century Kids Next Door, Numbuh Unknown, had a heart of courage and a gift of leadership, which made him a terrific child amongst the sectors of the Alamode region at the time of the 19th Century War, in which despite many defeats being conducted in the early to mid hours against him at the time due to the Kid Titans of Demoral's superior technology, Numbuh Unknown showed no fear and would often continue to show courage and fill hope within his friends in order to keep the war going. He also was known to never give up, as he was willing to fight a Titan H.O.R.N.E.T, even though the odds were against him, and would go on to make history by shooting the very HORNET that he was attacking out of the sky. He is also shown to be a fast learner, as he was able to figure out how to fire a D.I.S.T.R.E.S.S L.A.U.N.C.H.E.R through the use of multiple trials during his showdown with the KTD H.O.R.N.E.T which would also make history as he would go onto be the first official Sixth Generation Operative to ever used a 20th Century KTD Anti Vehicle weapon. Like any other Kids Next Door Operative, whether it being in the 19th Century or in modern times, he always put his friends first before himself, as he proved this by barricading himself in the command wing of the Ogust Treehouse, and even held a Dirigible in place in order for his friends to board first, however even those this Durigble would be destroyed during the Siege, he would then go on to lead his friends through the war torn treehouse, that was overrun with KTD Operatives until they escaped. Trivia'' Category:Males Category:Sixth Generation Kids Next Door Category:19th Century Era Category:Supreme Leaders